


Learn to Let Go

by lionessvalenti



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Facial Shaving, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Stephen allows Wong to shave his face.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Learn to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



"I can do this myself," Stephen said.  
"I know you can," Wong replied soothingly, if not a bit condescendingly. "But you've been busy. Being busy makes you tired."  
Stephen couldn't deny that, the same way he couldn't deny his shaking hands and less than impeccably groomed goatee.  
"And you better be nice to me," Wong added. He opened the straight razor. "I'm the one with a blade at your throat."  
"We have electric trimmers."  
Wong grinned and touched Stephen's greying temple. "But you need to learn to let go."  
Stephen sighed. "Fine. I trust you."  
"Good." Wong got to work.


End file.
